onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Benpatsu
Benpatsu (ベンパッツ, Benpattsu; Viz: Benpats) is a Martial Artist and a user of the Harsh Path Style. After eating a monster cell offered to him by Gouketsu, Benpatsu became a monster and joined the Monster Association. Appearance BenpatsuAvi.png|Benpatsu's previous appearance as a human Benpatsu S2.png Benpatsu Monster.png|Benpatsu's full appearance as a monster Benpatsu is a lean-built man with his dark-colored hair gathered up in a high braid. He has a small mustache and wears a black gi. As a monster, his appearance doesn't change much, only with the additional third eye and sharp teeth. Pulsating veins are also constantly seen on his body. Personality Benpastu is an arrogant man, looking down on heroes like Sneck. He doesn't mind using tricks during fights, such as asking Sneck to stop only to strike him with an attack. He is also cowardly as shown when he runs away in an attempt to save his own life after Mysterious Beings attack the stadium. He eventually turns into a monster just to save his own life. As a monster, he becomes more brave but also extremely reckless as he charges head on toward Suiryu despite being massively inferior to him in strength while exclaiming that Suiryu's sense of justice is worthless. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Benpatsu is participating in the Super Fight Tournament in C-City at the C-City Super Stadium. This is the first time Benpatsu has participated in the tournament. While watching the match between Max and Suiryu, he was shocked by the latters strength, easily defeating his opponent. Benpastu was pitted against Sneck. Mocking the hero for being in the lowest rank, he was quickly subdued by Sneck. He tried to punch Sneck, only to be counterattacked by Sneck's attack. Benpatsu comments on Snecks strength and falls on the ground, defeated. Super Fight Arc When the stadium is attacked, Benpatsu tries to retreat, but is stopped by Gouketsu, who throws him back into the arena. Benpatsu was given an option to either eat the Monster Cells and join the Monster Association or die. He decided to eat the cell and is excited by his new powers. He is swiftly defeated by Suiryu, who then uses his body to nail Volten into the ground. Appearances in Other Media Omakes Lobster Benpatsu, alongside the members of the Harsh Path Clan, come in to bust Bang's dojo to challenge him, only to find Charanko, Genos and Saitama eating hot pot. After one of the members challenged Charanko and almost ruined the food, Saitama effortlessly beat everyone, destroying the dojo and only leaving Benpatsu. Moments later Bang arrives from the store; seeing the dojo destroyed, he immediately blames Benpatsu, much to his horror. After fleeing the dojo, the group gets beaten after bumping into Garou. Abilities and Powers Although not much is known about Benpatsu's strength, he was confident enough in his abilities to go around raiding dojos and enter the Super Fight tournament. He is no match for an A-Class hero like Sneck, who defeated him with ease. Benpatsu was one of the six martial artists within the arena to eat the Monster Cells from Gouketsu. Upon transformation, his power doesn't increase very much since his natural power is very weak, as shown when he was defeated by Suiryu with one single kick to the neck. While physically unimpressive, he does have decent will power, as he didn't lose his ego upon his transformation, unlike Hamukichi. Fighting Style Harsh Path Style (酷道流武術, Kokudō-ryū Bujutsu; Viz: Bad Roads Martial Arts or Way of the Cruel School. *'Fake-Out Punch' (遠慮なし顔面パンチ, Enryo Nashi Ganmen Panchi): A simple punch to the face of an opponent. It is unknown if this attack has any special properties as it was never able to connect. It was first used during his fight against Sneck. *'Kick' (蹴り, Keri): A simple kick to the face of an opponent. It is unknown if this attack has any special properties as it was never able to connect. It was first used during his fight against Charanko. *'Killer Grab' (掴み殺し, Tsukami-goroshi): The user leaps forward to grab his opponent from above. It was first used during his fight against Charanko. *'Numerous Violence' (数の暴力, Kazu no Bōryoku): Major Battles Trivia His name is a pun at his hairstyle, Benpatsu (弁髪)https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/辮髪, which means "Pigtail". References Navigation fr:Benpatsu Category:Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Mysterious Being Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Monster Association Category:Manga Original Category:Unknown Disaster Level